


On Watching the Man You Love Give His Heart to Someone Else

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends vs Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, NOT a love triangle, One Shot Collection, POV Hatake Kakashi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi has never really known what to make of Guy’s relationship with Lee.A series of chronological one-shots written around canon scenes.





	1. The Hot-Blooded Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a weird kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Naruto episode 49 (flashback)

Unlike some people, Kakashi didn’t make a habit of staking out the youngest Ninja Academy recruits. In fact, he tried not to come anywhere near here, if he could avoid it.

Minato’s son was there now, and so was Itachi’s little brother, and so were memories that Kakashi couldn’t shake.

 _This_ sight brought back some much less painful memories, though. Less painful for Kakashi, especially in hindsight. Pleasant memories, even.

A stubborn, talentless little kid who tried to hard and could only even try with taijutsu. Even the nickname brought someone specific to mind.

_Hot-Blooded Loser._

He just had to bring Guy, who spent way too much time pacing up here worrying about which kids he might be assigned to.

Guy’s eyes lit up with excitement when he saw the kid. Kakashi felt something like pride swell in his chest. Guy had been bending over backwards and doing everything he could to appease Kakashi’s worries for years. It felt good to surprise Guy and help him for once. Kakashi leaned against the windowsill lazily and folded his arms, watching the kids run laps from the corner of his eye.

“So, that's the hot-blooded loser everyone's been talking about,” Guy said.

Kakashi looked back to Guy. He smiled under his mask. "Doesn't he look like someone we know?"

"Hm?" Kakashi couldn’t tell if the resemblance was genuinely lost on Guy or if he was just surprised to hear Kakashi speak.

Regardless of which it was, Kakashi just shrugged. "In particular... his eyebrows."

“Hm…” Guy hummed thoughtfully again, looking back down as the kid kept training, even when the others had gone back inside.

“The more things change, the more they stay the same… Guy, back then,” Kakashi started.

Guy suddenly flickered away. Kakashi looked out the window and saw that Guy had actually taken the chance to appear to the bewildered little kid. That goofy grin, those animated gestures, the words of encouragement… Kakashi breathed out a huff of air.

Oh.

So, this was how it felt when _Guy_ ignored _Kakashi._


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Kakashi's turn to choose the challenge, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> chapter 179 (flashback); Naruto episode 100 (flashback)

“You’re late, Kakashi! By 17 minutes and 32 seconds!”

“Maa…” Kakashi would never need a watch. For some reason, people kept telling him what time it was all on their own. “Let’s just get this over with for today…”

He sauntered to Guy, not looking up from his book. He did cast a glance at the three very bored looking genin who were watching them from another rooftop.

One of them was a boy with silky black hair and big eyebrows.

Kakashi was glad that Guy got his wish of being assigned to that one. Guy had very little social clout on his own despite being one of the single strongest shinobi in the world, so that was something that Kakashi had actually pulled the strings to make happen.

Not that he’d ever admit that to Guy. Either out of a stubborn resistance to coming off as too kind or out of lacking the cruelty he’d need to pull that rug over his feet.

It looked like today was about Guy showing off in front of his new brats.

Guy had kept up the challenges and his worrying about Kakashi even after he got his dream team. Even now, Guy was excitedly going on, listing their current score, trying to figure out what they would do this time.

Kakashi wouldn’t admit to the sense of satisfaction that brought him, either.

But he did feel a slightly mischievous impulse to make it a little harder for Guy to use this, their challenge, to show off how cool he was to his kids.

“Well, it’s my turn to choose the event, right? Well, then…” He closed his book in one hand and held up a fist in the other. “Let’s go with rock-paper-scissors.”

 They’d done that dozens of times before, but Guy’s disappointment at the choice today was especially obvious and animated.

Kakashi couldn’t hold back the urge to smile.

_Sorry, Guy._


	3. Copy Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imitation is the most ridiculous form of flattery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding chapters:  
> Sometime after chapter 180 (flashback)/episode 100(flashback); sometime in the span of episode 360

“Geez, Guy, what did you do to the kid? Are you punishing him?”

The green jumpsuit, the bandages around his arms, the _bowl cut._

He really was like a younger version of Guy now. The copy ninja wasn’t sure if imitation was charming at this level.

“He did it of his own accord! My adorable, star pupil Lee, more precious than the air in my lungs, more important to me than my own heart and soul… He’s said he wants to be just like me! That I’m his inspiration! It was a such a beautiful moment! I offered the jumpsuit to all of my students of course, and Lee was so happy to accept! He even cut his own hair! When I saw what he’d done, I was…” Guy had big tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was all choked up. “I’m so touched! Ah, my dear, precious boy…!”

Guy wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s shoulder, pulling Kakashi away from the post he was leaning against and the book he had his nose in.

“I finally have a ninja way of my own, Kakashi! You’ve had one in mind since you were a child, but I finally understand what it means to treasure one’s own ninja way! I can match you in this as well now!”

Guy was giddy, practically bouncing with excitement as he waited for Kakashi to take the bait and ask him what his ninja way was. It wouldn’t do much if Kakashi ignored him. It was a little-known fact that Guy’s patience as legendary as his taijutsu –otherwise he wouldn’t have been so persistent with Kakashi, of all people, for so long.

Instead of the question Guy was obviously waiting for, Kakashi asked, “You didn’t have a ninja way? What were all those self-rules?”

Guy groaned. “Self-rules are self-rules! They’re training! A gift from my father!”

“And you trying to surpass my score in our rivalry?”

“That’s my ambition! This is completely different, Kakashi! That’s rivalry and this is my ninja way!” he was practically whining now.

Kakashi smiled, a hint of amusement in his tone when all he answered with was, “Hmm? Is that so? Congrats.”

“Well, I’ve decided,” Guy declared, deciding he didn’t need Kakashi to ask what it was. “My ninja way is, I’m going to devote myself to guiding Lee and making him into the splendid ninja he longs to be! Lee is the treasure I’m going to devote my whole life to!”

Guy looked so happy that Kakashi had to glance away.

Guy would probably be going on like this for a while. Kakashi couldn’t recall seeing Guy this overjoyed since the first time Kakashi gave in to his begging and agreed to do more challenges.

That was a bittersweet revelation. “You sound exactly like a sappy dad now. You’re scaring me. What if I get that sappy once I get a team?”

“It’s not a bad thing, Rival! Embrace it! Love your kids and protect them with your life, as I would for mine!”

“My _kids_? Now you definitely sound like an old man.”

Guy grimaced, and the fact that he wanted to argue that point was written all over his face. He ignored Kakashi’s teasing tone and went on instead. “You’ll be a fine teacher, Kakashi. Even if you’re not a prodigious genius at it, you’ll do your team proud. You have to pass one of the teams eventually. And when you do, you’ll be so happy you did. It’ll suit you well.” _Better than ANBU did_ , was what Guy was trying to imply.

Kakashi’s mouth twitched into a frown. Kakashi already failed his team before, he wasn’t jumping at the chance of watching more kids he was responsible for die.

ANBU was dark and solitary, but there was always that certain type of comfort, working with people like him. From the same darkness, weighed down by some of the same things.

Guy was the same as ever. Bright, hopeful, excited, and not at all like Kakashi. Mini-Guy grinned and danced around in excitement, waving both his arms and bouncing to try to get Guy’s attention. Apparently, he had just succeeded in one of his self-rules.

Self-rules. The kid did _self-rules_ , too. Was that new? It felt like Kakashi was looking into the past. It would be cute, if it wasn’t so unnerving. Guy waved back and called out his tearful encouragement.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh that was almost a chuckle. “The world doesn’t need any mini-Kakashis running around. Besides, I won’t have as much time to ignore all your challenges once I take on a team, you know.”

“The world needs _our_ Kakashi, in any case, and I’m sure we’ll always find time for—” Guy paused, did a dramatic double take. “You’re not supposed to _admit_ to something like ignoring me! Especially not in earshot of my precious students!” Kakashi wasn’t sure if he had said it loud enough to be in their earshot, but Guy shouting about it definitely was, since all three of them stopped what they were doing to stare at the two jonin.

Guy blushed in embarrassed and tried to grin, tripping over his words as he ran over to join his students and tried to explain how his rivalry with Kakashi was very serious and very real and not at all one-sided. The only one who looked like he believed every word was the mini-Guy, unsurprisingly.

It was a little surreal watching them all. Unique as they were, it was jarringly familiar to his past life at the academy or as a genin; Guy looked a lot like his father now, despite his utter inability to grow a beard or a mustache, so it almost seemed like he was watching Guy and Duy be sappy idiots together again.

Those four were actually starting to get along, unlike his team, though. _That_ was unfamiliar. The most striking difference was how receptive Lee was to Guy’s attempts to be a father figure.

It made him ache far worse than he had before as he remembered Minato.

Still, he watched unable to stop himself, clinging to memories that were best left forgotten. And it would’ve remained that way if he had not caught the way the sky darkened and the sun started to set. It was getting late.

Guy seemed too preoccupied to be a roadblock to Kakashi today, so he could probably leave without being followed or questioned for once. Now would be a good time to visit his old team at the cemetery.


	4. Ningame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's students were just better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> After chapter 38; episode 22

“Your star pupils got off on the wrong foot,” Ningame said, trying to sound like some impartial voice of reason.

“ _Guy’s_ star pupil picked a fight with mine,” Kakashi corrected, turning a page in his book. “If anything, it’s proof that he’s the worse teacher. And proof the Lee picked up the worst parts of Guy, too. Jumping the gun just to test his strength.” Kakashi shrugged airily, sure he was blameless this time. Ningame would naturally take Guy’s side, but he was remarkably less stubborn than his summoner. More prideful, maybe, but easily less stubborn.

“For what it’s worth, the kid did it out of true love.” A look of apprehension briefly crossed Kakashi's face, but it once again faded into an unreadable expression. Noticing that, Ningame clarified his statement, “‘The kid’ is Lee this time.”

“Mini-Guy’s into Sasuke?”

“No, the pink one. Sakura.”

“ _Sakura’s_ his type? Lee doesn’t take after Guy as much I thought he did…”

“Hm? What’s what mean?” Ningame asked, knowing full well Kakashi wouldn’t answer.

The conversation was over, so they lapsed into silence. Kakashi flipped through his book while Ningame fixed his bandanas.

“You know, maybe if this wasn’t their first time meeting in person,” Ningame suggested, breaking the silence. “Guy talks about you so much, his kids were excited to see what the students of the legendary Kakashi had in store.”

“See? It’s his fault then. I don’t talk about Guy at all to my team,” Kakashi said playfully. “If he sent you to apologize, you don’t have to bother. It was a bump in the road. I already told him my kids are going to be better than his in no time. _This_ won’t happen again. And if he sent you to try to get an apology out of me…” Kakashi shrugged again.

“Don’t tell me this is another competition between you two.”

“If it is, Guy started it.”

“By being worried about you and your team?”

“By sticking his nose in my business again.”

A tortoise laughing was a strange sight. He reared his head up and opened his mouth wide, so it looked more like a threat than a smile. It had taken Kakashi a while to learn the difference, especially since he knew how hard Ningame could bite if he wanted to make good on a threat.

“The two of you really are something else,” the tortoise finally said. “Well, the kids are all in the exams now. And I don’t feel like getting involved in a married couple’s squabble. So, my job’s done.”

Kakashi watched the tortoise disappear into wisps and whirls of smoke.


	5. Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has always hated that technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Chapter 85; Naruto episode 49

Guy was an idiot.

Guy was reckless, and foolish, and put way too much into everything he did.

That wasn’t charming right now, not while he was watching that kid tear his own body to shreds in a fight he wasn’t going to win anyway. It wasn’t cute, it didn’t fill Kakashi with that strange warmth he would never admit to. This was just red-hot anger. It wasn’t fair to pretend that anger was entirely about Lee, but it wasn’t fair for Guy to try and pass on that suicidal technique of his either.

“Guy!”

Guy didn’t even flinch, much less make any move to indicate that he heard anything Kakashi was trying to say. They’d argued about this technique too many times already. Guy made it very clear he didn’t agree with Kakashi’s view of it and didn’t care for any attempts to change his mind.

 _Because Guy is too stubborn_ , Kakashi was sure. “Guy, I have no interest in making you tell me what that kid means to you, or what your reasoning is,” but he’s not your son and you’re not his dad. Guy wasn’t his own dad either. He wasn’t Duy, he sure as hell wasn't Sakumo. Kakashi wasn’t sure why he insisted on dying like them. “But there are limits. I’ve lost respect for you, Guy.”

That got his attention.

He glared at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. Guy’s genuine anger was rare, but he was definitely furious right now.

“What would you know about that boy?!” he spat out.

Kakashi glared back.

He didn’t know a thing about Lee. He didn’t know exactly how deep this little bond had become while Kakashi wasn’t even paying attention. But he knew Guy.

He knew Guy too well, honestly.


	6. Hypocrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both hypocrites, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> chapter 144; Naruto episode 67

“What a truly ridiculous technique it is… You really thought it was okay to teach it to Sasuke?”

Kakashi’s half-smile dropped into an annoyed frown and his dark eyes narrowed at his rival. Kakashi had been genuinely enjoying watching the match with Guy, but leave it to him to ruin it.

Kakashi had already apologized for how harshly he’d judged Guy’s decision in the previous round. He’d apologized for not taking Guy’s position as Lee’s teacher into consideration.

But Guy and Kakashi were both hypocrites, and they really always had been.

Kakashi, at least, wasn’t going to stop being one before Guy stopped. It was childish, he realized, but he always felt like he was stuck being a little too childish whenever Guy was involved. After all, this was Guy –he knew Kakashi down to the marrow of his bones, there really was no point in putting on an act to pretend to me more mature than they both knew he was.

Sometimes, that was a big part of why Kakashi loved him. Right now, it wasn’t.

“Like _you_ should talk,” Kakashi smiled venomously and bent down to make a show of whispering, “Isn’t that right, _Lee_?” right to Guy’s beloved star pupil, who hobbled in his crutches.

The way Guy clenched his fist and his jaw after that, it was pretty clear he’d heard Kakashi.


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had almost been sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> chapter 143, 144, 172; Naruto episode 82, 83, 98

The last thing Kakashi saw before he closed his eyes was a blur of green and orange and a ridiculous bowl cut.

He had been trying to hold on long enough to protect Kurenai and Asuma even after Itachi’s genjutsu, but Guy had appeared. A little late, but he had come, and Kakashi felt relief and exhaustion and security and warmth surround him. Enough to finally let him close his eyes and drop his guard and rest.

As he faded out of consciousness, the last things he felt were the cold water rising around him and the strong arms pulling him up.

The first thing Kakashi saw when he opened his eyes again was Guy. Guy, concerned and caring and looking so different when he was serious and tired and run ragged. Guy, who’s stiff body language and sunken position on the chair made it clear he’d been waiting by the bedside for quite some time now –over a day. How long was Kakashi out? How many times had Guy looked over Kakashi with that expression?

The expression disappeared as soon as they met eyes, as did the tension in Guy’s body. Guy didn’t even bother in sigh in relief. He jumped up and turned his attention back to Tsunade.

“Forget about this idiot! Please take a look at my precious student, Lee!”


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy made a promise to Lee, and Kakashi knows how seriously Guy takes his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> After chapter 179; Naruto episode 100

“I made Lee a promise. A self-rule.”

Guy downed another cup of alcohol. They were in the privacy of Kakashi’s own home, so Guy didn’t need to speak with any filters. He was being strangely indirect anyway.

“…Okay. What else is new?” Kakashi teased, chuckling quietly. “Don’t tell me, the sun set to the west, the birds sung…” Kakashi drawled, drinking slowly.

Guy didn’t react to that. He just stared down at his drink, looking so old and somber it was almost like Kakashi was looking at a ghost.

“I made a promise to Lee. That his surgery would be a success. There is a little less than 50% chance that it will fail and he’ll die. But I promised him it would be a resounding success, because if it isn’t,” Guy stopped. Poured himself another cup, and downed it just as quickly. His face was bright red by now. “I promised him that I would die along with him,” Guy finally breathed out.

At the statement, Kakashi froze. The look in Guy’s eyes was so intense that Kakashi had to look away, turning his attention to his own empty cup.

He could see the way his hands shook. When was the last time that had happened? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this angry, like he only needed a spark to bring the world around him to ashes.

“You want to be reckless and throw away your life? Like I said,” despite his snarky tone, there was anger and frustration and misplaced hatred in Kakashi’s voice. “What else is new.”

Guy could only shake his head, giving Kakashi what he deemed a poor excuse of an attempt at –he wasn’t even sure it counted as an apology. The man hadn’t even bothered to actually say the words. “Rival, I—”

“So, what are you telling me for? Need my dad’s old sword to do it with? I’ll lend it to you.” Kakashi’s words were laced with venom. “You can even do it right here, and leave me to bury the body and clean the blood off my floors myself. I’m a pro at that by now.”

“Kakashi, that’s not—”

“What?” Kakashi finally looked back towards Guy, his glare dead set on him.

The tearful grin on Guy’s face made the knot of anger in Kakashi’s stomach dissipate. He sighed. “Guy…”

“You were right, Rival. You were always right. You always have been. I doomed my precious pupil to face something so terrifying and lonely and heart-breaking on his own. And I will be away on a mission during the surgery itself. I can’t get out of it. You were right, Kakashi,” Guy sobbed out. “I apologize. I’m sorry. To you and to Lee. To my father, too. Once again, I can’t do a single thing for the people I love the most in this world.”

 _Love_.

That was a heavy, vague word. It made Kakashi’s skin bristle, hearing Guy say it out loud. Kakashi sighed again, exaggerating his disappointment in an effort to hold back his anger. “Guy, Lee is… like your son, isn’t he? You always wanted to be a father.”

“In everything but blood, Lee, and Neji, and Tenten, they’re all my children.” Guy let out a single, quiet chuckle and a crooked grin spread on his face. Suddenly, he was gushing over his students again. “They’re so cute. We all train in pairs at times. The first to accidentally call me dad was Tenten, actually. We’re a lot alike. There’s a lot she’s not good at, and she aimed high, but it helped us find where she really shines. Her fuinjutsu won’t lose to anyone. Neji has called me dad it too, although the glare on his face when he told me never to mention it to him again was sharper than your glares, Rival! The Hyuuga are truly formidable… He’s been through his own hardships too. We’re all a bunch of failures that found what shined in us. I thought that’s what we were. I thought it was destiny that these kids were all assigned to me. I thought that was enough. I wanted to guide the three of them a lot longer…” Guy was caught between sad laughter and happy tears as he leaned back. He eventually settled for a sober expression. “Why Lee… Why can’t we…”

It was weird to think of it this way, but it was probably lucky in some way that Guy had been assigned three students without parents.  If he hadn’t been seething with anger right now, Kakashi might have laughed, too.

“I’m not a lucky man. Neji and Tenten… Rival, if I do keep this promise, for Tenten and Neji, could I ask you to—”

“No, you can’t,” Kakashi answered prematurely.

Guy couldn’t ask _anything_ of him.

He wasn’t making any more promises to dead men, least of all the last man he’d had by his side since he was a boy. Kakashi was being childish again, he knew that. He really only could be properly when he was with Guy. He had long since forgiven his father, more or less, but he suspected he might never forgive Guy for this. “Guy, what about me?”

Guy frowned and stared into his empty cup. “As I said, I apologize, Kakashi… I know that—”

“No, not that. What am _I_ to you?”

Guy blinked, seeming surprised. He really was so drunk that he didn’t realize that Kakashi had shifted closer to him until just now. Kakashi shifted even closer; Guy didn’t move. “You said you love us. Am I like a son, too? Your little brother? Your dad?”

That question seemed to rouse Guy into a sharper awareness. Guy blinked, shook his head, tried to think.

Kakashi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“No. No, you’re not any of those…” Guy mumbled out, seeming genuinely confused now. “You’re my riv—”

“I’m a challenge to you?” he said with laughter in his voice. Taking a tone of levity even at a time like this felt natural. More natural than trying to turn this into a real fight.

“What—No, Kakashi!”

“Then tell me,” he ordered quietly. Truth be told, he wasn’t even buzzed from the alcohol –his tolerance was leagues above Guy’s. Unlike Guy, Kakashi was going to remember all of this. “I’m understanding you less and less. Just tell me. If you’re about to kill yourself for this, if you’re going to go out without a bang and without a whimper, if I’m going to be someone else’s last choice, tell me. You owe me that much.”

“I owe you…?” Guy rose a hand to his own face. He wasn’t annoyed –he was nursing a heading. From drinking or sobbing, or maybe both. Guy laughed. Strangely quiet, coming from him, as drunk as he was. “Right. I owe you. Because you were right all along. Because you win this too, right…? You win.” 

Kakashi sighed and started to draw back, but he found himself wrapped up in Guy’s arms instead.

Guy was fast, even when he was drunk.

“I wanted to be your equal, Kakashi. I always wanted to walk beside you. You inspired me. I could recognize you in a crowd of empty faces. And you saved me. You actually took the time to save me. You were the reason I couldn’t let myself sink down and give up when everybody else laughed…”

Guy was holding him too tightly, hugging him too close.

“I will keep fighting by your side. I want to walk beside you, Kakashi. I love… If I fail, if Lee dies, if I do have to die this early into our eternity… then… no, a rule, a self-rule… I won’t die, and if I do, I’ll…” Guy fell silent, and his breathing was suddenly much more even.

His hold on Kakashi loosened and he slumped down, leaving Kakashi to catch him before he knocked his head on the ground.

“You’re such a lightweight…”

Guy’s only answer to that was his quiet snoring as Kakashi arranged him onto his couch. “Fine. You have to leave for your mission first thing in the morning. You should get some sleep.”


	9. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Kakashi had called it a date, tonight would have gone differently. Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Naruto Shippuden episode 306 (flashback)

The first thing Kakashi noticed was that Guy had actually changed out of his jumpsuit for the occasion –he was wearing a deep green yukata that went down to his knees.

Surprise quirked the thin brows ever so slightly, eyes unconsciously darting the length of his rival in appraisal; he looked so… soft. This was the first time in a long time that he’d seen Guy in loose clothing.

A slow smile softened Kakashi’s features, and he raised a hand in a lazy wave. “Yo. You made it.”

“And you made it here before us! I’m not used to being the one keeping you waiting. It’s a little exhilarating!” Guy answered.

Kakashi had only invited Guy— _Our mission’s done early, we should check out that festival our students are obsessing over_ –but he wasn’t surprised when Guy arrived to the festival with two students in tow, including one who also wore a green yukata. If he was surprised, it was because there were _only_ two.

 “Where’s the third one?”

Guy frowned and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m afraid Neji couldn’t join us tonight.”

“Don’t tell me you seriously grounded him for wandering around in the Valley of Judgement.”

“I would never! –First of all, I can’t _ground_ him for anything,” Guy grumbled. “And second, his only punishment was the hit on the head!” Guy mimed the pulled punch he had hit the three genin with earlier. “I couldn’t do more than that for something like this! Putting their lives and their safety on the line so they could try to make their friend happy in the pursuit of her dreams! How could I call myself a mentor if I held that against him?!”

“They’re just lucky we were around to save them from those creatures or their dreams would have ended then and there.”

“But you have to admit, they were showing excellent teamwork even before we arrived!”

Kakashi smirked. Guy knew he couldn’t argue against a point like that, or Obito would turn in his grave. “Yeah, yeah. Two of them were from my team, though.”

“Yes, they were! I knew you’d make a fine teacher, Kakashi!” Guy’s expression softened. “I’m proud of Neji. Being so willing to go so far for his friends. Loving so openly. Meeting Naruto has really helped him grow. It’s admirable. I suppose I have to thank you for that.”

Kakashi’s eye curled in a smile and he subtly leaned against Guy. “I’m sure part of it rubbed off from you. You’ve done way crazier stuff for me before, especially when you were that young. Soon, they’ll all be wearing jumpsuits and sporting jumpsuits like yours.”

“Hey! Don’t you dare give Guy-sensei any weird ideas!” Tenten said, cutting in and pulling Guy away. “I am _never_ wearing that thing!”

Kakashi shrugged as he straightened up.

“I, for one, agree with Kakashi-sensei!” Lee cut it, standing in between the two jonin. “Guy-sensei is imparting many lessons on us! I would gladly jump in and risk anything to protect those precious to me! If I had known Neji was going to be out there risking his life for Hinata, I would have gone to help him as his rival!”

“Lee…”

Guy and Lee shared a tearful, proud smile.

Tenten rolled her eyes and started walking, pulling both Lee and Guy along with her. “I’d like to get there sometime this week, you two.”

Kakashi chuckled and followed along behind her. Guy had his hands full too, in some ways.

The closer they came to the festival, the more intense the smells and sounds became. Fried foods and candied sweets wafted on the breeze, dings and splashes and cheers accompanied the mechanical noises of the various booths and games. People were rushing around, playing games, eating things together.

As soon as they were close enough to get swept up in the excitement of the game booths and the prizes, Lee ran ahead, and Tenten chased after him.

Kakashi expected Guy to rush after them, but instead Guy tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper, “You look very handsome in your yukata, Rival. It suits you.” Before Kakashi had anything resembling a chance to respond, Guy pulled away to run ahead, loudly announcing, “We _both_ look very handsome tonight! And my Lee and Tenten look adorable.”

Kakashi let out a bit of a whimsical chuckle, catching up to Guy in a few long strides. “You didn’t have to say it like that, you know. I would have said it back.”

“Ha! I couldn’t take that chance, Rival!”

“Don’t want to look bad in front of your precious students?”

“Exactly! –Where are young Naruto and the others? Did you ground _them_?”

“I should have.” Kakashi grinned slyly, but shrugged as if it were an innocent, obvious conclusion. He let his expression drop to a fake frown as he continued. “No, they just wanted to spend the festival alone together. Well, Naruto wanted to spend it with Sakura, and Sakura wanted to spend it with Sasuke. It seemed like a good time for romance to bloom, and Sakura was very clear about not wanting any old men hanging around them on their date, or else.”

Guy clapped a hand affectionately on his shoulder, laughing, ignoring the frown beneath disheveled silver bangs. “My Rival! An old man already!” he teased. “Don’t look so sour about it! My students are happy to accompany us today! And in my eyes, you’ll always be the youthful kid I challenged at the academy! My man of destiny! Even if you have always been slightly less youthful than I am! So, cheer up?”

Kakashi’s reply was a snort and words laced with sarcasm. “ _Thanks_ , Guy.” Guy was either earnestly oblivious or playing dumb, and after all these years, Kakashi still wasn’t able to tell the difference with him. “Maybe we should give your students time alone, too.”

Guy didn’t take the bait, of course. “What? Ridiculous! They wanted to spend tonight with me, you know! Lee was especially excited for tonight!” Then, more somberly, “And I should keep an eye on him. He’s still recovering.” There was a slight hint of sadness to his voice, as if they _hadn’t_ avoided the worst-case scenario.

“Guy-sensei!” Lee exclaimed, dashing back to them, grabbing his teacher's hand, and dragging him towards a certain booth while pointing ecstatically. “That! It looks like an excellent test of skill! Train with me!”

“Yeah, he looks exhausted,” Kakashi called after him. He eventually followed them along to whatever booth they were so excited about.

Lee stopped in front of a shooting booth, eyes fixated on a prize that sat far up and in the back. “This! We must try this game, Guy-sensei! It will be excellent aiming practice!”

To win, he would just have to land a good hit on one of the prizes set on another table several feet away. A simple enough setup. Kakashi and Guy had both beaten each other at games like this before.

“Really? Something like this?” Tenten asked, amusement suddenly in her tone. She picked up a rifle and quickly, effortlessly took aim and shot down a pack of something –cards? She grinned as the booth owner let her claim her prize. “I’d been wanting some cards like these,” Tenten boasted, taking them out and shuffling through a handful. “Give me a second…”

“That’s my Tenten! Her marksmanship is second to none! Lee, you have to do your best as well!”

“Yes, sir!”

Lee and Guy picked up the toy rifles, testing their weight and judging the distance to the targets. Guy picked up a second gun and waved it like a flag. “Oiiii, Kakashi! Come on, you too! I challenge you!”

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. Still, he shrugged and sighed as he accepted the gun. “Really? You want me to embarrass you in front of your precious students after all, Guy?”

“Ha! You’re just lucky your students aren’t around to see the crushing defeats you’re going to suffer tonight!”

Lee leaned forward slightly, biting his lip in concentration and angling his rifle. Guy grinned at Kakashi and angled his rifle as well. “It’s been a while since we tried a game like this, hasn’t it, old man?” he teased again.

“Well, you know what they say, age before beauty. So, I’ll go first, Guy,” Kakashi took aim and pulled the trigger, trying to make it appear as effortless as Tenten had when he knocked down the prize that Lee had been eying so intently earlier.

Guy was apparently so shocked as Kakashi’s compliment sunk in that his reflexes completely vanished. Lee finally pulled his trigger, but the cork fell short of the prizes, hitting the corner of the table at an odd angle and sending it ricocheting right back towards him. He ducked, leaving the cork to hit an unlucky Guy square in the face. He winced and flailed back, shooting his own rifle into the air ineffectually.

“Guy-sensei!” Lee rushed to his teacher’s side, apologizing and trying to see if he’d been seriously injured by the stray toy. The concern was silly, all things considered, but Guy seemed to appreciate it.

While Guy tried to calm down Lee, the owner of the booth handed Kakashi the prize he had managed to shoot down. Kakashi turned it over in his hands curiously. A pack of curry mix. He’d shot it down for Lee, but Guy would appreciate a present like this.

“I’m done!” Tenten suddenly announced, looking down at her cards. “Guy-sensei, according to the cards, your fortune says that your luck in love will improve soon! If there’s someone you like, tonight would be a really good time to confess!” Tenten gushed.

“Are you doing fortune telling, Tenten?” Lee asked curiously, leaning to peek over her shoulder. “Will you read mine too? Maybe… Tonight is the night I shall finally confess my passionate, youthful feelings to the lovely Miss Sakura!”

Tenten made a face, but complied anyway. “Let’s see… For Lee, the love life is…” She pulled a card and held it out for Lee to see, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Totally hopeless! Tonight’s not your night.”

"N…No way…" Lee mumbled. Suddenly dejected, Lee turned and began to stalk off.

Kakashi sighed to himself. “Lee.”

The genin stopped and straightened up. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei?”

“You want this?” Kakashi handed him the box of curry that he had just won. “I don’t have much use for it.”

Lee’s mood brightened instantly, his love life instantly forgotten as he took the curry. “Yes! I truly appreciate it! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!”

Guy grinned and mouthed a silent “Thank you” to Kakashi, which Kakashi answered with a playfully dismissive wave of his hand. To the victor go the spoils, right? “Well, that can’t go down in our rivalry. What’s next, Guy? You said you were going to make me taste a bitter defeat tonight, hm?”

“Next? Next. Right, next is…” Guy pointed to a game booth at random. “That! It’s a real test of skill!”

“Goldfish scooping is?” Tenten sounded skeptical.

“It is! I see! Anything can be training as long as it is tackled properly! I will try it with you, Guy-sensei!” Lee vowed.

“I’m going to get us some food while you boys play then,” Tenten said.

“What about you, Kakashi? Are you up for it?” Guy turned his attention back to his rival.

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally, but Guy could probably read his smile despite that. “Sure. Let’s try it.”

Tiny goldfish with trailing, colorful tails swam gracefully in the wooden tank. After a quick talk with the owner of this game, Guy handed Kakashi a scooper lined with thin paper and a bowl. “I won’t let you make a fool out of me this time!”

 _As much as I’d like to, I think Lee had me covered there on the last booth…_ Kakashi accepted the scoop and held his tongue for once. The three of them took their positions beside the tank, Guy fitting neatly in-between his rival and his student.

Lee slowly dipped the scooper in, trying to coax the goldfish in the right direction, but when he tried to scoop it, he found that the netting had been fully dissolved in the water, leaving an empty ring to go around the carefree fishes.

His shoulders drooping downward, and a glossy bottom lip shifted upwards in a sheepish pout.

Kakashi had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from reacting in a way that would definitely earn a glare from his teacher. Guy pouted too when he was younger –he still pouted now, actually –but he never looked quite like _that_.

Guy cut in with as much exuberance as ever. “Lee! Don’t make a face like that! Don’t get discourage just because your first attempt failed! Take that lesson and use it moving forward!”

Lee straightened up immediately, returning to a sparkling look of determination. “Yes sir, Guy-sensei! I understand!”

“Good! In that case,” Guy placed his own bowl and scooper in Lee’s hands. “Try again! Be swift this this! Decisive!”

“But… Guy-sensei, this is yours…”

“And you’re my student! Now, do your teacher proud!”

“Yes, Guy-sensei!”

Granted a second chance, Lee held his scooper high in his hand and glared in concentration at the patterns the fish swam in beneath him.

Lee finally took that moment to attack with a single, decisive strike.

The water splashed wildly to his right, at just the right force and angle to hit Guy square in the face and send him flailing backwards.

The splash had failed to land even a single goldfish in Lee’s bowl though. From the choked sounds he was making, he might have caught a goldfish in his mouth.

However, it had knocked half a dozen into Kakashi’s now overcrowded small bowl. “I guess that’s another win for me?”

Guy finally sat up and coughed out a still-alive goldfish. “That –doesn’t count, Rival,” he sputtered out as he returned the very distressed fish to its tank.

“Are you sure? Looked like you caught one though, so I think it counts.”

“That’s not—” Guy would have continued the mock argument, but he was gagged again. This time by a chocolate covered banana Tenten had all but shoved into his mouth.

“I got such a good deal on these! And you eat way too much spicy stuff, Guy-sensei,” Tenten explained. If they weren’t in front of his students, Kakashi would have made a dirty joke to Guy about this, but Guy was already glaring at him with a look that very clearly got across the message not to.

Kakashi’s eye crinkled in a playful smile, one that promised Guy that he’d keep the jokes to himself until they were alone enough that he wouldn’t be traumatizing any innocent students.

“Here!” Tenten was thankfully much less forceful when she handed chocolate bananas to Lee and Kakashi. Lee accepted gratefully, biting it in half as soon as he got his hands on it.

Kakashi waved it off. “Not a fan of sweets. Guy can eat mine too.”

Guy’s look sharpened again, and Kakashi silently promised there was no innuendo there.

They continued wandering the festival all night, trying this game or that food, miraculously managing not to end a single contest with a score that could be added to their rivalry. By the time they had reached the last game the festival had to offer, Kakashi had given up on trying to. Lee was very intent on catching Guy’s attention for everything, and as much as Tenten denied it, she was just as attached. Kakashi leaned against a post and played with the water balloon yo-yo he had already won in his hands idly, letting out a sigh as he watched Guy and his students try and fail to capture one for themselves.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

Kakashi held his yo-yo still and looked up to greet his friend. “Asuma. I can’t imagine you’re here alone.” Theirs was always a juicy relationship to hear about, especially from Asuma, who was much less able to keep a secret than Kurenai was.

Asuma grinned and shrugged. “Kurenai’s here with me,” and before Kakashi could tease him about it further, “Along with almost all our students. Hinata is the only one who couldn’t make it.”

Kakashi gave Asuma a look of mock sympathy. “Three’s already a crowd, so I can’t imagine how crowded your date must feel with six tagalongs on your date.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Asuma muttered.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Asuma shrugged. “I guess not. The fireworks should be starting soon, anyway.” As he continued, his cool tone was belied by the flush in his cheeks. “I doubt we’ll get a good view with this crowd, but I should get back to Kurenai.”

“Did you promise to watch them together? How romantic.”

Asuma cleared his throat, and tonight he didn’t have the excuse of choking on cigarette smoke. He vanished as quickly as he had come all the same. Kakashi sensed Guy approach before he heard him.

“—Rival, the fireworks are starting soon! We should watch from somewhere high up! My Lee and Tenten are so excited! You want to watch them together with me, right? You’re having fun?”

Kakashi offered him another smile. “I’m right behind you. Just resting my legs a little bit.”

Guy sighed in relief. “I thought you were getting bored already! You have to train your stamina with me sometime, Kakashi! I know I joke around, but we’re both still young! We can’t let the kids pass us by yet, okay?”

Kakashi nodded.

Satisfied with that as an answer, Guy leapt up and took a seat on a rooftop, with Lee close behind to take the spot next to him. Tenten sat next to Lee, tugging at her long pink kimono until she finally found a comfortable position to sit in.

Kakashi considered going after them to take the remaining spot next to Guy, but instead opted to climb up and take a seat on a sign next to the roof Guy had chosen.

Kakashi shook his head and looked up at the sky. The first bits of color were exploding into flowers above them. His students were watching somewhere together. Kurenai and Asuma had definitely found each other to watch these, too. And Kakashi was watching them unfold with his rival, who was definitely focused on Lee at the moment.

Kakashi returned his gaze to the man on the roof—the scene so incredibly captivating that he had a weird feeling form in the pit of his stomach. Guy, sitting with his students, with the lights illuminating his sharp cheekbones and jaw —they were practically glowing in the bask of the fireworks.

He was happy, excited, his dark eyes squinting at each flash of light. It was more fascinating to watch than the lightshow above them to be honest.

When the fireworks finally ended, Guy was quick to jump from his spot on the roof and start cheering. “Marvelous! That was wonderful! Long live Lord Fifth Hokage!”

“Yes! It was wonderful.” Lee said, jumping to his feet to join Guy’s cheers while Tenten tried very hard to look like she didn’t know these two. “Long live Lady Tsunade!”

Lee wobbled in his unsteady foothold on the slanted roof, but Guy wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him from falling.

Those two were so loud now, they were the only things he can hear; when he leapt down to the ground after the crowd had scattered, Guy and Lee were still jumping and clapping.

Tenten slid down from the roof too, landing with a loud grunt and a wince as she crumbled down.

“—Tenten?” Guy helped Lee hop down from the roof to check on their teammate.

“My sandal strap broke. I hate these things, I should have just worn my normal shoes,” Tenten complained.

“This is a good opportunity!” Guy offered, holding up a thumb. “Hopping all the way back on just one foot will be fantastic exercise for you, Tenten!”

She grimaced at the thought, slipping out of both her sandals. “No! No way! We came out here to have a break! I am not doing that! –Think fast!” With that, she tossed the sandals to Guy and hopped onto Lee’s back, nearly knocking him over. “Lee’s going to help me get back. Then neither of us have to hop.”

Lee’s laugh rumbled in his chest and through her body. “Okay! This is training, too! Guy-sensei, I’ll get Tenten home safe in under ten minutes! And if I can’t, then I’ll do a hundred races around town with her on my back!”

“What—Lee!” Tenten held on for dear life as the boy raced off.

Kakashi smirked teasingly as he watched them go. “Lee definitely stole the show from you today, didn’t he?”

“He did. He’s an amazing kid,” Guy said, watching Lee run with his teammate on his back.

Kakashi’s smile softened when he noticed that his teasing had gone right over Guy’s head. Typical Guy.

“Lady Tsunade truly is amazing,” Guy continued.

“She’s not a legendary sannin for nothing,” Kakashi agreed.

“This village will be in good hands now…” Guy nodded. “The fireworks were so radiant! It’s the start of a new era for our village! A sign of a bright future to come! Don’t you agree, Kakashi?!”

Kakashi didn’t answer. Instead, he simply leaned his head against Guy’s shoulder. He felt warm, as always. Strange, through the thin, soft cloth of a yukata instead of the fitting elastic of his jumpsuit. “Whatever kind of future it is, you’ll be around to see it thanks to her.”

“Rival…” Guy frowned, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic.

Good. It gave Kakashi a second to think of what to say here.

_I love you._

Kakashi mentally laughed at that possibility. The girl seemed like a skilled marksman, but Kakashi didn’t put that much weight into her fortune telling.

_I’m glad you’re alive._

He didn’t say things like that. Not out loud.

Not only was it a jinx, but it was pointless to say that to Guy anyway. The man still kept one foot in the grave at all times. He wasn’t going to thank him for not killing himself this time.

_I’m sorry._

He wasn’t, really.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt Guy nuzzled into his hair, hands reaching up to softly stroke Kakashi’s arms, running his fingers over old and new scars. If this went on much longer, Kakashi really would say something he shouldn’t.

So instead, he whispered, right into Guy’s ears, “You and me wanna make some fireworks, too. Fireworks of passion...”

Guy blushed so red that it looked like he had just opened up at least three gates. “—That’s a line from one of your dirty books!” he screamed, jolting back and putting some distance between himself and Kakashi.

Kakashi doubled over with laughter. “You recognized it,” he pointed out, and in keeping with Guy’s stunning ability to do the impossible, he somehow blushed even redder than before.

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Maybe you’re secretly a fan after all, though?”

“I’m not!”

“I’ll be happy to lend you one of my copies. You can read through it again, since it must be your favorite. ‘We’re heating up brighter than the lights. I want to feel your warmth inside me in another way…’” Kakashi’s grin widened when Guy stuttered out an incoherent response. “You recognize that one, too.”

“Not because I want to remember those dirty books!”

Kakashi laughed and took off running while Guy gave chase, trying in vain to get Kakashi to stop listing off lines from the book that he knew would make Guy more flustered.


	10. Frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That might be the closest to death Kakashi and Guy gotten in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scene:  
> Naruto Shippuden episode 18

Kakashi would have admit this much to Guy: his boy was certainly impressive.

Not many people could say that, without even trying, they nearly took out two elite Konoha jonin –three if you counted Neji, but he didn’t look as floored as Kakashi or Guy, who both had much sharper senses.

Guy had tears of pain in his eyes and Kakashi was paralyzed, stock stiff, and falling to the ground.

“Lee! _Lee_!” Guy cried weakly, pointing at the radio around his neck.

Lee blushed in embarrassment and adjusted the radio settings until they were lower. “Sorry… Is this better?”

Maybe it was. As soon as his ears stopped ringing and the world stopping wildly spinning around him, Kakashi would be able to tell. He could hear Guy let out a sigh of relief and shoot Kakashi a vaguely apologetic look.

It had been a while since he’d had a mission with these two. At least he could say they would never keep him bored.


	11. Piggyback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The side effects of kamui might be too much for Kakashi to handle, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Naruto Shippuden episode 32-33

“Oh! I get it!”

No, he didn’t.

“It’s training, isn’t it!”

No, it wasn’t.

It was Guy being impulsive and restless, again. – _This will be faster and you’ll get to rest easier this way, Kakashi!_ Guy had said that the first time he’d given Kakashi a piggyback ride, years and years ago. At the time, Guy had been trying and failing to hide his own bashfulness. _Oh! You’re lighter than you look, Rival! You feel warm, too! I like it, being this close? Isn’t it nice?_

It was Guy letting Tenten’s mocking get to him way too much. Calling him an old man and complaining that he was dragging his feet so slowly… Tenten was less levelheaded than she seemed to be. Kakashi would have to remember that in the future.

It was Guy trying to impress them and look youthful and energetic. From the looks they were getting from the other students –a mix of confusion and repulsion, unsurprisingly –he was failing, for the most part.

But Lee just grinned, eyes sparkling in awe. It worked on him, at least.

That alone was enough to feed Guy’s ego. Guy shifted slightly, flashing a confident grin at his students, mostly at Lee. Kakashi was too exhausted to even roll his eyes at it. Once Guy was sure he had a firm enough hold on Kakashi, the green beast dashed forward at an inhuman speed, powered by nothing but adrenaline and the urge to look cool in front of his students.

Kakashi’s own students would probably never consider him cool again, after seeing this. Helpless to do anything else, he let himself simply lean against Guy’s back, closing his eyes to inhale the scents of sun and sand, sweat and spandex.

 

(At least Kakashi had gotten second place and Lee had gotten third.

Barely conscious and hanging limply from Guy’s back, Kakashi still managed to feel a little smug about that.)


	12. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying and coming back makes a man a little sentimental, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Naruto Shippuden episode 219

“Well, Lee?! Which one of us won?! Who crossed first?!”

He was almost surprised. There weren’t many people Guy trusted to mediate his competitions against Kakashi, especially not something that would be as hard to call as a race. And to risk embarrassing himself by losing in front of Lee today… Guy really was serious about this kid.

But, well, Kakashi supposed that wasn’t on the top of Guy’s concerns today.

“Um…!” Lee grinned, trembling with joy. He jumped a little, his hands clasping and unclasping like an excited child. “That is…!”

Guy’s grin mirrored Lee’s excitement as perfectly as a shadow clone would. Kakashi could hear every heartbeat around him, his own heart shuddering against his chest, Guy’s fluttering heart so fast from their race and the pattering excitement building up.

Even after everything, even after Kakashi died and the entire village was leveled and suddenly everyone was talking about Kakashi being the next Hokage, Guy and Lee were the same as always. An incredible relief swelled up inside his chest while he caught his breath, and Kakashi realized just how good a job Guy had done at distracting Kakashi from being alone with his own thoughts again. That had been a fun race. The most fun he’d had in years, easily. It was enough laughter to last him a lifetime, so much that his lungs ached.

He tried to seem like he couldn’t care less about who crossed first when the dust had cleared. The point wasn’t the real reason why either of them had agreed to the race then and there.

“The winner is… Kakashi-sensei!”

Of course, Kakashi was always happy to get the point, anyway.

He didn’t even try to hide the smug grin on his face, especially when Guy dramatically fell to the ground. Officially, Guy had held the lead over Kakashi for over two years now. Suddenly, they were back to a tie.

“That was a pretty good contest, wasn’t it? It was exactly what I needed,” Kakashi taunted.

He expected to met with pouting or more challenges or grand declarations, but instead, the response was the rustling of a bouquet of flowers. Had Lee been holding onto those for Guy during the whole race?

Kakashi’s eyes snapped up to Guy’s in distant surprise, a confused, uncertain laugh of embarrassment coming from his lips. For his part, Guy seemed unwilling to look Kakashi in the eyes at the moment. “…Congratulations,” he finally said.

That only made Kakashi more confused. Guy wasn’t exactly a sore loser most of the time, but he also wasn’t this ready and willing to concede his losses. Kakashi glanced from Guy, to Lee, and back to Guy. Almost flustered, he began, “Um, well, for winning a contest like this…”

Guy finally looked him in the eyes and finished. “Congratulations on becoming Hokage!”

Eyes widened in surprise. Stunned into silence, he couldn’t do anything but accept the yellow bouquet of flowers and listen to Guy thank Kakashi for a “final match,” for their entire rivalry thus far.

“…When you become Hokage, it will probably be impossible to have such carefree contests with me. Therefore, I wanted to have one last contest with you. Thank you, Kakashi!"

It almost sounded like a fond farewell.

The speech piqued his curiosity. It made Kakashi realize that he had _died_ with so much left unsaid between himself and Gai. Their rivalry had almost ended. And with _Guy_ in the lead. Kakashi chuckled to himself when he recalled the face that Sakumo made when he told him the current score with his so-called rival. Next time he faced his father, Kakashi would be the one in the lead.

Thank whatever god there was for Naruto’s superhuman ability to touch hearts, even ones like Pein’s. He felt an odd sort of sentiment welling up in his chest.

“It's not like this is the last one.” When Kakashi answered, Guy seemed genuinely shocked –Lee did, too. Almost as shocked to hear the words as Kakashi was, himself. “You and I are eternal rivals. That will never change.”

If there was anyone Kakashi could trust as an adviser, someone who wouldn’t be a Danzo or let him repeat any of the former’s mistakes, he supposed it might as well be Guy. Guy wasn’t suited for a desk job, though. Kakashi didn’t know how to word it to convince him to say yes before he could have a chance to take it back, with Lee as his witness. Kakashi wondered how mad Guy would be if Kakashi actually tried to use his desire to look good in front of Lee to his advantage. There was only so much he was willing to say in front of Lee in the first place, though.

_Stay by my side._

_Be my advisor._

_Help me lead the village._

_I might need you._

Kakashi sighed to himself. He really wasn't about to say any of those in front of Lee. “...Guy, it's… reassuring to me that we have someone as earnest as you. I'll be counting on you from now on. I can't protect this village by myse— Hey, are you listening? Hey! Hey!”

Whether Guy understood him or not, the offer fell on deaf ears. Guy and Lee were already too preoccupied sobbing their manly tears together.

Kakashi made sure to roll his eyes, even as his lips pulled into a smile under the mask.

For the first time in too long, Kakashi couldn’t help but think to himself that he was happy he was still alive.


	13. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Kakashi takes care of the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding scenes:  
> Naruto Shippuden episode 311

“You have terrible bedside manner.” The complaint, though not _entirely_ serious, was accompanied by a pout and puppy dog eyes as Guy rested his head against Kakashi’s shoulder.

To be exact, Guy was _propped_ against Kakashi’s shoulder, so it probably wasn’t the most comfortable way to rest and it certainly wasn’t by choice, but Guy could stand to be a better patient, himself.

Kakashi continued writing out the mission report for Team Guy. “Looks like your mouth can move again.”

Guy demonstrated how well his mouth could move now by turning his pout into a deep frown and sticking out his tongue. Kakashi chuckled.

“I’m graciously helping you fill out your mission paperwork, and all you’re doing is complaining. If you wanted to stay on the floor, you could’ve just said so.” Guy’s mouth opened to say something, probably an argument, but Kakashi placed a pen between Guy’s teeth. When Kakashi let go, Guy reflexively bit down to catch and hold it in place with his mouth. Kakashi held up a clipboard level with the pen. “Sign this.”

Using his lips and his tongue to move the pen, Guy scribbled down his name.

“You have terrible penmanship,” Kakashi said, imitating the tone and expression of Guy’s earlier complaint as he straightened up the papers and left them on the desk.

Guy spit out the pen. “Ha! I’d like to see you write that neatly without your hands,” Guy shot back, grinning proudly. If he could, he would probably be doing a Good Guy pose too, which was more than enough proof that he still physically couldn’t. “That’s a competition I’m sure I’d win.”

“Yeah, yeah. We can have a competition later.” Kakashi set the papers down. “And we’re done. Are you going to try to make it to train with Lee without being able to move anything from the neck down, _Guy-sensei_?”

“You think I can’t? I would endeavor to train with Lee no matter what! Even if my body is broken, my spirit never will be!”

“Is that why you opened the gates to pick up your kids’ slack again? And now you’re stuck here with me while he’s off having fun in the hot springs.” Kakashi rolled his eyes again. “You two do way too much. I honestly don’t know who would win between the two of us if we made a competition out of how much time we spend trapped in a hospital.”

“An idea as dull as that for a competition is just what I’d expect from you lately, Kakashi. What if we competed to see who’s successfully broken out of the hospital more times?”

“Hey, I have a student working there now, she’d put me right back in by force if we turned that into a competition again.”

“Ha! Forfeiting, Rival?”

“I didn’t say that.”


End file.
